militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
78th Fraser Highlanders
:For other units with the same regimental number, see 78th Regiment of Foot The 78th Regiment, (Highland) Regiment of Foot otherwise known as the 78th Fraser Highlanders was a British infantry regiment of the line raised in Scotland in 1757, to fight in the Seven Years' War (also known in the USA as the French and Indian War ). History The regiment was formed as the "2nd Highland Battalion" having its roots in a Highland company of 1745. With the buildup of 2nd battalions of various regiments into separate regiments it was then numbered as the 62nd Regiment of Foot, the 63rd and then finally as the 78th in 1758. The regiment fought at the capture of Louisbourg in 1758, at the Battle of the Plains of Abraham in 1759, at the capture of Montreal in 1760 and at the Battle of Signal Hill in 1762. In 1763 at the end of the war, they were disbanded in what is now Canada. Many soldiers remained in the area of Quebec, others returned to Scotland and some joined the 84th Regiment of Foot (Royal Highland Emigrants). A new 78th (Highland) Regiment of Foot was created in 1793. Equipment The 78th Fraser Highlanders wore both the great kilt (feileadh mor) and the little kilt (feileadh beag). It is unknown whether they wore the government sett (Black Watch) or the modified Fraser sett, although several sources, including Benjamin West's The Death of General Wolfe, indicate the latter. They wore a short red coat with buff facings, and red and white diced hose. Blue balmorals with bearskin hackles were issued. Sporrans and dirks were not issued, and reflected the soldier's wealth. The 78th were issued with the Long Land Pattern musket, although the Short Land Pattern musket which was commonly issued to dragoons was also used. Soldiers were also issued the basket-hilted broadsword, though this fell out of use for enlisted men at the end of the century. Examples exist which are marked '2 – HB' for the 78th's precursor, the 2nd Highland Battalion (Darling 1988). Recreation A reenactment group recreated the regiment for the 1967 Worlds Fair in Montreal. The recreated regiment has grown to include many branches across North America, taking part in various cultural and reenactment activities. During the summer months, one group portraying the regiment performs musket and bagpipe demonstrations at the Fort de l'Île Sainte-Hélène. See also *78th Fraser Highlanders Pipe Band, a pipe band from Toronto with the same name. *71st Regiment of Foot (Frasers Highlanders) References *Regimetns.org Retrieved 12 July 2007 *''Sons of the Mountains, The Highland Regiments in the French & Indian War, 1756–1767, Volume Two'', Ian Macpherson McCulloch, 2006, Purple Mountain Press (ISBN 1-896941-49-4) *''Swords For The Highland Regiments'', Anthony D. Darling, 1988, Andrew Mowbray, (ISBN 0-917218-35-4) External links * Stewart Museum page on regiment's history * reenactment group, Montreal, Quebec * reenactment group and bagpipe band, Quebec City, Quebec * reenactment group, Indianapolis, USA (Archived 2009-10-22) * [http://www.bagpiping.com/Bagpiping/78th%20Frasers/CBC.htm 78th Frasers in Canada: A people's History] * Calgary garrison website Category:Infantry regiments of the British Army Category:Highland regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1757 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1763 Category:1757 establishments in Scotland